Discoveries
by Kaleidoskopik
Summary: Zuko's oblivious, but we knew that already.
1. Chapter 1

A/N 1: My first fic! *flails arms wildly* No, I don't think this is the greatest thing ever. It's dialogue-heavy, which I don't normally do, but in this particular instance I decided the point I was trying to make was more important than extra descriptive details. I will probably change my mind and edit this extensively later, if IB doesn't kill me first.

* * *

"Katara?"

"Hmm?"

Zuko paused for a second, unsure of how to begin. He was still reeling a bit himself. "Well, you… Sokka said… about me… and pirates… and – and there's no way… not with… it really wasn't, I swear!"

Katara looked up from the scroll she was reading to stare at him blankly. "Um, what?"

Zuko's only response was to run his hand through his hair and look in every direction but hers. Now _that_ was annoying. How could he expect her to respond to something so utterly incomprehensible?!

"Zuko!" she snapped, smirking when he jumped a little. "What. Did. Sokka. _Say_."

He looked at her then. There was no avoiding it. He had started down this path, and now… well, now he'd have to tell her. Squaring his shoulders, he took a deep breath and spoke those dreaded words:

"Sokka thinks that using your necklace as a bargaining tool that one time was my way of flirting with you."

Zuko had been expecting a lot of things – anger, confusion, indifference and indignation, to name a few. What he hadn't been expecting was for Katara to burst out laughing. Of course, Zuko's bewildered expression only caused her to laugh even harder, not that he knew that.

"He… he said that… and you…" was all she managed to choke out for a while. Eventually, though, she realized that Zuko's face, still caught in that bewildered stare, had reddened drastically during her little outburst. "Wait," she began as comprehension dawned on her. "Do you really not know where he's coming from?"

"Of course not!" he shouted. He was extremely embarrassed at this point. In fact, he was beginning to regret asking in the first place. As such, he didn't notice he was pacing until Katara grabbed his arm, effectively halting him.

"Zuko, relax. I'm sorry for laughing, it's just – I thought it was so obvious."

He pulled away from her, this time embarrassed by his overreaction. "Well, it wasn't," he grumbled.

"Hmm… well, you see…" Katara gestured pointlessly as she tried to figure out the best way to explain the incredibly sexual nature of his rather harmless attempt to capture Aang. She was about to ask him how he possibly couldn't have known when inspiration struck. Pulling both of his hands behind his back with lightning speed, she stood on tiptoe and whispered "I'll save you from the pirates" into his ear.

All Zuko felt was the girl pressed against his back and the warm breath on his neck.

_"Oh."_

* * *

A/N 2:

I really don't think Zuko intended to be flirty at all during that episode. Let's face it, he's absolutely clueless when it comes to girls. In my mind, everything he did had a logical explanation. Tying her to the tree was so she wouldn't attack him. The whole "suave Zuko" thing was him attempting to emulate Azula's calmer moments (aka trying to be the better bad guy and, in Zuko's case, failing miserably). The necklace was obviously just a bargaining chip. He wouldn't think twice about any of it. As such, he needs the obvious knocked into him. Just a thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _hesfifthlazarus_ wanted to know what Sokka had said to freak Zuko out so much. So, without further ado, I give you Sokka's master manipulation!

* * *

Sokka thought he was being stealthy. The night before, he had carefully hidden all the materials he would need in the woods near Zuko's beach house – he still couldn't believe Zuko had a beach house – and now he was sitting in that very spot, carving away. He was pretty sure no one knew where he was. In fact, he was positive of it. Heck, no one had even bothered to ask where he was going. _They probably think I'm out in town shopping. Maybe I should do that later, just in case. _He began to hum to himself, secretly pleased with his master plan. _Take that, world! No one messes with the Plan Guy!_

No one, that is, except Zuko himself.

"Sokka, what are you doing in the middle of the woods by yourself?" Sokka jumped three feet in the air at the question, nearly skewering himself with his carving knife in the process. He whirled around to admonish the other boy for intruding on a private moment when he realized that for all his efforts, he'd forgotten to create a believable excuse. _Well, here's to winging it._

"I was, uh, gathering berries for Appa? Yeah, that's it! Gathering berries!" Sokka began frantically hacking at the nearest bush, praying to Tui and La that something edible existed within it.

"Right…"

_Crap, he doesn't believe me. Need a distraction, need a distraction. _He followed Zuko's gaze and landed on the necklace he'd been carving for Suki. _BAM!_

"What, you thinking about making one for Katara or something?" _Ohh, this is gonna be good._

Sokka wasn't disappointed. Zuko immediately tensed up. "What?! How could you say such a thing?! I don't – I wasn't – You're the one with the necklace!"

If Sokka had been in any other situation, he would've laughed and let the poor guy go at this point. Seriously, the kid was just too easy. But as it was, he needed a way to make sure Zuko wouldn't say anything, and that meant he had to keep going.

"Oh, c'mon Zuko," Sokka drawled. "It's okay; you don't have to hide it. We all know you have a thing for Katara. If you were anyone else, I'd have to kill you, but you're not, so we're good." He watched with silent glee as Zuko's face reddened, expression switching every few seconds between indignation and panic."How long would you say it's been now? Since our little run-in with the pirates a few months back? You certainly did have Mom's necklace for a while, and that's bound to give a guy ideas…"

"WHAT?!" Without another word, Zuko turned on the spot and darted back toward the house. Sokka simply began to gather his things, shaking his head at how easily riled his friend was. _Yup, _he thought, _I am just that good._


End file.
